MUGEN Database:Chat/Logs/26 June 2015
11:49 not big sandvich 11:52 Hello 11:52 Hey gud 11:56 hi 11:58 Hello 11:59 Hey len 12:00 Hello 12:48 @Marvin TERROTE discussion time! 12:49 he's ded 12:49 IK. 12:50 Was hoping calling him would notify him. 12:50 (Like with me) 12:57 I'm not sure the Marsman has pings 12:57 I'm back 12:57 And mars has no men 12:58 But it does have women? 12:58 Nope 12:59 That's Venus 12:59 Then where are the men? 01:00 Nowhere :} 01:00 Now seriously, i think it's Mercury 01:00 (i know it's Mars but i screwed up that already so whatever) 01:01 But Freddie Mercury was gay, so where are all the straight men? 01:01 :} 01:01 ... 01:01 Noice one 01:01 Now i know homos are on Mercury 01:01 Hello 01:11 Brb 01:12 Back. 01:12 hi 01:12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vi0u7z9w6a4 01:13 Dat video tho. 01:15 ... 01:17 fucking computer 01:17 i got shut downed 01:18 :I 01:20 * MetalGuy213 listens again Viscera's 1999 Theme 01:22 hi 01:23 drew the kicks 01:24 Crustin's strong kick is rather exaggerated. 01:25 Is CRUSTIN's strong kick the Alex sprite edit I made? 01:26 I'm back 01:28 no 01:29 Just asking. 01:30 hi. 01:30 i just came to say hello 01:30 k 01:30 Hai! 01:30 Hope something doesn't go wrong. 01:31 ^ 01:31 Hello 01:31 Jesus, all the things going wrong pretty much made me quit the chat. 01:31 Hopefully it will stay calm now. 01:32 "Hopefully" 01:32 :s 01:32 nus pls 01:32 Nessthecat is not nus 01:32 Nus is bannd 01:33 cri 01:33 was an admin boozed again 01:33 or did he actually sin 01:33 he keeps talkin about bonzi diks 01:34 Mostly diks 01:34 ^ 01:34 still no raining day in Chile 01:34 bonzi was funnier before people thought it was a Vinesauce thing 01:34 i will be have an Winter with no Snow 01:34 and with no Raining 01:35 @dood 01:35 cause by contamined air 01:35 are you done with the sprites 01:35 @MetalGuy Be thankful that you get snow at all 01:35 inb4 no 01:36 :I 01:36 i think that counts 01:36 chile > a country without raining and snowly days 01:36 Wait 01:36 OOOH 01:36 Metal doesn't get snow 01:36 LOOOK ATTHEPOWER 01:36 At least i think 01:36 No do I 01:36 NO COMMITMENTS 01:36 AND NO DO I 01:36 I thought everyone from europe got snow... 01:36 * Question To The Answer is deeply srry 01:37 When the whole of Britain was once covered in snow, the area I live got sweet nothing 01:37 *where I live 01:37 Some hail falls over here once in a while, but no snow 01:38 this stations are bad 01:38 are not gud 01:38 i don't get snow this winter vactions 01:38 holy crap, the undead tag is totally ignored 01:39 ? 01:39 exactly 01:39 What is 'the undead tag'? 01:40 Category: Undead Characters 01:40 on da wiki 01:40 herp 01:40 Oh 01:40 The category system here is a mess 01:40 pisspool is the technical term 01:41 Nah, the technical term would be shitpit 01:41 that too 01:43 yes 01:43 you want me to post one? 01:43 lol 01:43 meeps 01:44 his low hard kick is 01:44 rather lengthy 01:44 cause yeah 01:44 I really want to do something productive, but I've felt like cr@p all week (ill) 01:45 :c 01:45 oh shatrats 01:45 TOO BAD! WALUIGI TIEM 01:45 ! 01:45 das bad 01:46 I blame humans and their subtle attempt to wage biological warfare against me by means of the common cold :( 01:47 ... 01:47 whe 01:48 bruh u ned to dreem abut science 01:48 Science won't cure muh ill, bruh 01:49 MAGIC 01:49 Ponies won't cure muh ill either :} 01:49 fuck 01:49 not pone magic 01:49 ... 01:50 TAS ragequitted 01:50 Hello 01:50 valid 01:50 go ask Gandrisador about magics 01:50 point 01:50 it is written only leenk will defeet ganonz 01:51 Hi 01:51 Hello 01:51 ganun has diabeetus 01:52 Hello 01:52 Welcome 01:52 What happened to my chathax? 01:52 yoooo 01:52 i ate your chathax 01:52 Just here to talk to windindi 01:52 and it went out the arse 01:52 Not very talented with sprites lol 01:52 Hi 01:52 its ok 01:52 QTTA like vore confirmed 01:52 i are learning 01:53 *am 01:53 Well, progressively 01:53 huuuuuuuuuuuuurp 01:53 Gudine you know you can't take my grammar seriously. 01:53 xD 01:53 buuuuuurp 01:53 I type like that on purpose. 01:53 Hello 01:53 pm me Method 01:53 Hi 01:53 I'm a grammar nazi 01:53 i don't gonna take anymore GDM's Requests 01:53 already did 01:53 Srry 01:53 lol 01:53 oh alrighty 01:54 GDMs? 01:55 @QttA 01:55 Gonzalo Dias Moles. 01:55 Or whatever his name was (rolleye) 01:55 UNLEASH THE JAHNS 01:56 Oh great... 01:56 There is a MUGEN (USER) video. 01:56 oh no 01:56 OH NOOEOO 01:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gdVYf5rWD8I 01:56 I AM NOT KIDDING 01:57 well 01:57 it is time 01:57 to summon 01:57 the ultimate original character 01:57 who is clearly not sanic 01:58 its terrote 01:58 xD 01:58 noe 01:58 is 01:58 mitori 01:58 who is he/she 01:59 mitori forbids you to access that information through the raichu 01:59 kek 02:00 I'll look. 02:00 wat 02:02 You excited for TERROTE? 02:02 Any1 02:02 no 02:02 y no excited 02:02 i'm just looking for 2hus 02:03 @Marvin 'cuz nobody like deliberate shyte 02:03 i kinda am 02:03 regardless 02:03 Fuk u 2 den 02:03 shifuck, i can't download this cut chibi unyu 02:03 *cute 02:03 Whii? 02:03 2cute4u 02:03 i gotta sleep 4 fucking now 02:03 bb and hf 02:03 .. 02:03 bye 02:03 hi 02:04 "for fucking now" 02:04 Anyone gonna bash TERROTE when he gets released? 02:04 nah 02:04 i don't really care 02:04 I'd expect some folks to. 02:04 Same. 02:04 No 02:04 Cuz that would mean we are giving it attention it doesn't deserve 02:04 @Doom 02:04 Unless folks are doing for the views 02:04 PinguMugen is one of the only people who likes Terrote. 02:05 on YouTubi 02:05 the utuubies 02:05 PinguMugen 02:05 The same guy who gets handed another chat ban 5 minutes after his previous one expires 02:05 Welcome 02:05 He doesn't like SF3 Dan or Infinite Possibilities. 02:05 Hi. 02:05 Ehhhhhh, remember me? 02:05 I came here once 02:05 Nope. 02:05 So wait, Doom. 02:05 and never returned 02:05 But welcome 02:05 You hate TERROTE? 02:05 Hello 02:05 Sup 02:06 No 02:06 I don't. 02:06 Because that would be want you want 02:06 *what you want 02:06 (I was with that little DB Fanon Wiki users that came here) 02:06 @Doom 02:06 Oh 02:06 It is not what I want. 02:06 Ok 02:06 Same as derp 02:06 I don't mind it. 02:06 Might stay here tho... 02:07 Hello 02:07 Ppl can bash him, I don't give a fuck what people do to him. 02:07 Hey wind 02:07 Were you the ones that Marvin bitched about kicking you out? 02:07 Lel 02:07 Nope 02:07 no 02:07 Oh ok 02:07 personally, i would prefer you don't bring another raid here, but you can stay, 02:07 Im not even a mod there 02:07 Please don't remind me of that, Ness. 02:07 that never happened, you must have been high 02:07 Nah 02:08 I'm just Normal......... 02:08 FNAF wiki raided once, i think. 02:08 Really? 02:08 *shitkia 02:08 No 02:08 Just me and derp i guess 02:08 Oh ok 02:08 FNAF Wiki spreaded germs once. 02:08 FNAF wiki got raided at the same time as us 02:08 ^ 02:08 ^ 02:08 FNAF is cancer 02:08 (what) 02:08 It is overrated. 02:08 Yeah it can be 02:08 they stooped the chat room from existing. 02:08 dat fanbase tho 02:08 But I will see the movie when it comes out. 02:08 i gtg 02:09 bai 02:09 Bye. 02:09 There fan base is 3annoying5me 02:09 Bye 02:09 So, apparently it was a war or something. 02:09 cya guy I just meet 02:09 Bye. 02:09 It was probably a 4chan raid or something 02:09 Bye 02:09 @Doom 02:09 Bye 02:09 But they weren't posting porn. 02:10 Well it was fun meeting u guys i gtg 02:10 Not all 4channers post porn 02:10 4chan raiding is unlikely. 02:10 k 02:10 Bye 02:10 they are more likely to be fucking with themselves at any moment. 02:10 I LAG *ded* 02:10 I dunno a lot of popular wikis got attacked at the same time 02:10 It had to have been an organised group 02:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vi0u7z9w6a4 02:11 WTF 02:11 not really 02:11 more likely some chaos 02:12 What the h-h-h-ell... did I just watch?... 02:12 Wellden 02:12 Tiem 2 sleep 02:12 Bye y'all 02:12 C ya 02:12 Bye. 02:12 Bye. 02:12 Farewell Mortals 02:12 ... 02:12 .. 02:12 . 06:51 gtg for now 06:51 Bai 06:51 Bye 06:51 see yall asap 06:51 Much like how i thought Jenngra's icon was from an obscure Disney Movie. 06:51 When it was actually our squishable Californian Mugen project. 06:51 How can i limit the random trigger's capabilites in mugen? 06:52 ;) 06:53 liek dis if u dont get shit 06:56 :| 06:56 . 06:56 .. 06:56 ... 06:56 Greetings Mortals 06:57 HERE WE MEET AGAIN 06:57 ROUND 1 06:58 I BWOKE UP WIT MA GF 06:58 HERES HER NUMBA 06:58 ... 06:58 SIKE! 06:58 DATS THE WRONG NUMBA 06:58 OOOOOOOOOOH 06:58 Hola 06:58 YO DAWG 06:58 COMO ESTAS 06:58 * MetalGuy213 is pretty pained his Feets 06:58 WHOOOOOOAAAAAA!!! 06:58 Man That Hurt 06:58 on my feets.. 06:59 also.. 06:59 i hate that things that occur in chile 06:59 Welp, I'm updating my big Vine bashing. 06:59 Becasue Vine can go suck a lemon. 06:59 Hello 07:00 Hiya! ;) 07:00 AND U CAN SUCK DEEZ NUTS 07:00 OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH 07:00 even eggy is active but for me is a bad and shitter creator on all 07:00 Hello 07:00 @French overused fad, it's not funny anymore 07:00 Question: Should I release a private beta for Chase the Hedgehog? 07:00 Don't ask me 07:00 HA 07:00 GOT EM 07:01 ALSO 07:01 ... 07:01 Fuck off @FrenchTouch 07:01 DIS IS MY SWAMP 07:01 I'm not 07:01 KID 07:01 @PSX whatever floats your boat 07:01 I'm asking other people too you know 07:01 Vine still sucks no matter how much you spam the fads @French 07:01 ... 07:01 tis not a vine fad d00d 07:01 @Noah 07:01 *says the spongebob watcher* 07:01 plz off urself 07:02 git gud 07:02 SpongeBob used to be good at least 07:02 Vine sucked all the way through 07:02 So 20000 was made into MUGEN before his homegame? 07:02 Yeh 07:02 Metaspace 07:02 Also made by Ironcommando, though not in mugen 07:03 It's a flash shoot 'em up game that's on his website 07:03 *spaceshooter 07:03 U SAY DAT CUZ U A SPENGBAB FANBOI 07:03 Not really :P 07:03 YES U IS 07:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O-tizJaWFM0 07:03 Vine in shellnut 07:04 I'm very disappointed that my Cali Bear sprites look nowhere good as my Black Deagom sprites. 07:04 @Jenngra pretty much 07:05 richie still active to fuck me 07:05 Along with unfunny overused tropes 07:05 Anita Sarkeesian got a sex change 07:05 thats it 07:06 @Jenngra AKA Boss 07:06 supa hot fire 07:06 i spit it 07:06 ... 07:06 yo momma 07:06 i watch that 07:06 Also, Plasmoid is the TRUE BOSS 07:06 ^ 07:06 *Final Boss 07:06 AND EVERYONE WHO SAYS OTHERWISE... 07:06 :} 07:07 False. 07:07 False 07:07 I WILL RAM THEIR FUCKING ANUS TO DEATH 07:07 ... 07:07 Final Is the TRUE Final Boss. :} 07:07 With a Shovel? 07:07 WITH MY PENISHE 07:07 ... 07:07 Rapist. 07:08 (S|||||||||||||||||S) 07:08 YOU KNOW WHAT MADAFAKA 07:08 That's meant to be ASCII sandwich 07:08 you're right 07:08 i am 07:08 BUT THAT WON'T PREVENT FROM RAMMING UR BUT 07:09 Put your hands together everybody, @FrenchTouch just confessed he's a rapist. 07:09 ...no Jenngra, 07:09 ... 07:09 FrenchTouch is, as his username says, french 07:09 and someone spanish hates his RETARDED N**GA with no life.. sorry for saying the N Word 07:09 Good luck comin' over here! ;) 07:09 He touches French people 07:10 Iiiiiiick 07:10 @Metal 07:10 Please stop ranting about your trolls here 07:10 and i've blocked him from Google+ 07:10 That's a tad annoying 07:10 WHAT THE FUCK NIGGA 07:10 DID YOU JUST SAY NIGGA 07:10 Nigga? 07:10 Oh yeah. 07:10 * FrenchTouch says "yes" 07:10 yep but in aganist at dis Retarded Annoying Youtube User Cocknugget 07:10 I said you like touching French people 07:11 Ah yes, shitposting in it's finest form. 07:11 >:I 07:11 Yaaay 07:11 It's better than SHIPposting (yeah) 07:11 Well, can we go back to normal chat 07:11 OH YEAH 07:11 LOOK AT U 07:11 U WAS POPPING OUT THAT GUN JUST A SECOND AGO 07:11 Instead of talking about rapists and "Retarded Annoying Youtube User Cocknugget" 07:11 i've reported it 07:11 AND THEN U GOT KICKED IN UR CHEST 07:11 U EAT A DICK NIGGA 07:11 U EAT A DICK 07:12 @Gud,well.. before this chat is an SHIT like you 07:12 thats it 07:12 i can take dis anymore 07:12 because 07:12 this is turning a shit 07:12 i'm not a fucking shitposter >:(:("> 07:12 Boondocks reference 07:12 and THATS REALLY URRELEVANT DIS!!!!!!!! >:(:("> 07:12 :l 07:12 WHADDIDYA SAY, NIGGA!? 07:12 @Brawl amirite nigga 07:13 STOP SAYING THE n word anymore! 07:13 ... 07:13 ... 07:13 OK NIGGA CALM DOWN 07:13 ^ 07:13 Can we just go back to normal? 07:13 ^² 07:13 @Len 07:13 Never. 07:13 Ever. 07:13 ... 07:13 LETS BE LEGIT NIGGAS 07:13 Ok. 07:13 (sigh) 07:13 i'm not a FUCKING BLACK MAN! 07:13 07:13 wait 07:13 So it shall be. 07:13 This is beyond shitposting 07:13 I'M A WHITE MAN 07:13 @MetalGuy 07:13 @GUD,I'M NOT SHITPOSTING FOR THE LOVER OF THE FUCKING GOD! 07:13 >:(:("> 07:13 07:14 Metal is confirmed racist 07:14 NO 07:14 NO 07:14 YEAH 07:14 NO 07:14 And i never said you were shitposting 07:14 >:I 07:14 AND U JUST SPAMMED 07:14 Anyone who uses Vine calls everyone they meet "Niggas" @Metal 07:14 RACIST SHITPOSTER 07:14 I didn't say Metal was shitposting. 07:14 ^ 07:14 OH MY FUCKING GOD!! 07:14 Agreed @Len 07:14 I CAN'T TAKE DIS ANYMORE! 07:14 I said bringing your trolls' annoyingness to the chat is being a troll yourself 07:14 Ok. 07:14 If Metal goes SSJ I think we should kick him. 07:14 ... 07:14 SHUT UP.. LEAVE ME ALONE! 07:15 SSJ? 07:15 * MetalGuy213 leaves this shitty chat 07:15 Super Saiyan. 07:15 and len you too! 07:15 Bye bye Metal. 07:15 Super Saiyan 07:15 Bye 07:15 Bye. 07:15 Oh, Dragon Ball. 07:15 Now I remember. 07:15 It's SSJ because... i think it's Super Sayajin in japan 07:15 Yeh 07:16 I'm sure Metal is far from Japan to say the least. 07:16 Chile 07:16 I was gonna say that 07:16 Like Daniel. 07:16 .. 07:16 HIIIIII 07:16 Welcome back 07:17 Done going SSJ? 07:17 That was quick. 07:17 all the "FUCKING" Chat is done with dis chit 07:17 shit¨ 07:17 NIGGA U SPAMMIN AGAIN 07:17 ... 07:17 WIT YO CAPS LOCK AND ALL 07:17 :u 07:17 OMG Stop! 07:17 :L 07:17 I thought we got over dis already 07:17 ^ 07:18 ^^^^^^^^ 07:18 Nah, seriously doe 07:18 I gotta go, so see ya 07:18 Bye, rapist. 07:18 And don't say nigga 07:18 . 07:18 Bye. 07:18 ^_^ 07:18 >:(:("> 07:18 Au Revoir Dawg 07:18 Damm 07:19 fuck it! 07:19 i can fucking believe it 07:19 i'm now losing friends 07:19 thank you gud and len 07:19 now dis is ruinning anything at me 07:19 No idea what Merufimu was smoking when he thought putting %N into his G-Dialga was a good idea. 07:19 Hello 07:19 I dunno if I'm gonna start a flame war again, but the Vine bashing video is finally uploaded: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgHPfECppK4&feature=youtu.be 07:19 Hello gud 07:19 HIIIIII TMC55 07:19 No, you will not 07:19 Hey noah 07:19 'cuz opinions exist... 07:19 Ok, because I fucking hate Vine.. 07:19 @Noah 07:20 Can you PM me the link to Vine? 07:20 I will soon. 07:20 I think it's pointless but I don't really hate it 07:20 I think I have to leave for a trip in a little. 07:20 K. 07:20 K² 07:20 For my brother's baseball shiz. 07:21 I have a bunch of SvK-style characters to get back in IP. 07:21 Deadly mountain. 07:21 (AKA K3) 07:21 Man I suck at coding strikers 07:22 @Len 07:22 wat 07:22 @Jenngra 07:22 * MetalGuy213 blocks Len's messages 07:23 ... 07:23 Matei is highly intelligent 07:24 I don't understand why people think they can hurt me by insulting me and threatening me 07:24 (i'm all out of words) 07:24 Metal, please calm down. 07:24 * MetalGuy213 now starts blocking gud's messages 07:24 Kewl 07:24 TMC55 07:24 I know you can't though 07:24 Yeah? 07:25 Did ya test out the char I sent you 07:25 Yeah 07:25 i've blocked both of them's messages for saying me for i do shitposting 07:25 Cool, whadda you think of it 07:25 that i don't doing that! 07:25 wait.. 07:25 i'm wrong.. 07:25 * MetalGuy213 calms 07:25 An actual GOOD Mr Bean should be made for MUGEN. 07:25 It's ok, I feel like the character doesn't really fit that template though 07:25 * MetalGuy213 and allows Gudine and LenMaster88's messages 07:25 @TMC55 It doesn't 07:26 I know right 07:26 I just used it to cut some effort 07:26 No not really 07:26 Whoops 07:26 #Iamanidiot 07:26 Kinda 07:27 The template already had hitsparks and basics and whatnot 07:27 It's ok I totally understand using templates is easier, but I would suggest using a different template 07:27 Yeah, I will 07:27 I was testing with that template to see what I could make outta it. 07:28 Is it worthy to be put in a roster 07:28 Yeah, but there are some good templates, kung fu man for example 07:28 Yeah. 07:28 At least not mine at the moment 07:28 It would probably fit better in a roster with some gaming characters or whatever 07:28 Or cartoons 07:29 Due to it being rather abstract 07:29 Yeah, I mean my roster is all mixed up 07:29 My roster is mainly cartoons and a few anime and videogame chars 07:29 When I mean a few, I mean really minimal 07:29 I have cartoon characters, street fighter, pots style, mvc style, hi res 07:30 I might get some of those characters 07:30 Most of the cartoon aren't really that good though 07:30 Wlan 07:30 He makes a lot of them 07:30 And they all suck 07:30 I honestly don't like Wlan's characters 07:30 Yeah, they're poor 07:30 I like Zobbes' characters 07:30 Yeah his luke can't compete with dj's luke 07:31 Zobbes is ok 07:31 Yeah 07:31 not really too great 07:31 Nope, but worthy at least 07:31 Yeah I have a couple of his characters 07:31 Zobbes steals code from characters, just to let you guys know. 07:31 Ik 07:32 But I still like his creations 07:32 Yeah 07:32 ... 07:32 I don't see why... 07:32 You stay outta this 07:32 Why should he? 07:32 Dunno 07:32 He has a right to join in if he wants to 07:32 I like Zobbes as a friend but, his creations are honestly crappy (not at bad as Wlan). 07:32 ^^^ 07:33 Not as bad as Wlan was the point I was tryina make at first 07:33 Yeah, he has some potential if he listens to feedback 07:33 Why doesn't Wlan do that 07:33 i've maded a blog post about a shitty way about the haters of dis wiki and of the game sourse 07:33 source* 07:33 Because he's still young and dumb at the moment 07:33 I also like FelixMario's creations BTW. He made a few good chars 07:33 Exactly, but still, he does in fact steal coding. Which is wrong, and even in his newest creation he does. 07:34 hell even DDR's characters still need work 07:34 Is it bad if I recycle coding from my past chars? 07:34 @TMC 07:34 I feel like people should come up with some new coding, something unique 07:34 I mean, as long as there are significant changes to the code, I don't see why not. Just don't do it over and over again. 07:34 Yeah 07:34 DDR wants your money to make chars 07:35 DDKrabs 07:35 ._. 07:35 Fukkin browser refreshed the page for some reason 07:35 I honestly think FelixMario's creations are crappy. They're spammy, have bad sprites, are unbalanced, and sometimes overpowered. 07:35 * MetalGuy213 suffers stomachache 07:35 Well mugen is for fun it's not a job, I wouldn't pay him to make a character that I could make, just would need a spriter like jarquin or someone 07:35 Plus FelixMario himself is pretty immature. 07:35 Yeah 07:35 Yes 07:36 And I feel like cartoon characters don't really fit mvc style 07:36 @TMC Sorry! My hands are timed ATM. Making sprites for Jenngra. 07:36 Maybe a style like how aperson98 updated warners characters 07:36 There was a rumor that he has multiple Youtube accounts, and that every video he finds with Wlan/Beanfan bashing, he dislikes with all those profiles. 07:36 Although that could be someone else. 07:36 I honestly do not like RockRage 07:36 I was giving an example 07:36 His pony characters do not fit the style properly. 07:37 No need to worry jarquin 07:37 I like ra lords pony characters better 07:37 And they're spammy as fuck 07:37 Yes, Ra Lord does it better 07:37 Yeah 07:37 I will agree with that, RockRage's Pony characters are pretty bad. But they are decent. 07:37 Yeah 07:37 Bad but decent? Da hell? 07:37 07:38 I'm still interested in that chase character, it looks fun and an original idea 07:38 Like, decently programmed but badly put in the style? 07:38 Yeah, I suppose so. 07:38 Pretty much yeah 07:38 @TMC 07:38 Thanks! 07:38 That's me all the way then. 07:39 Welcome 07:39 My characters aren't very decent to begin with 07:39 i ugly near look like a stupid son of bitch of pingushitter 07:39 Though for people who wants to ACTUALLY CODE I would suggest looking up Ryon's tutorials 07:39 The fuck? 07:40 Nobody has a clue @TMC 07:40 Though jarquin I am kinda interested in those timmy turner sprites 07:41 Well honestly, its best to learn what each piece of code means in the docs folder. 07:41 ^ 07:41 Yeah 07:41 Or in the elecbyte wiki 07:42 I think I might remake my character not using the DCvM temp 07:42 Yeah I do that too 07:42 This other character 07:42 * MetalGuy213 has a worst day for being near annoying and angry at dis 07:43 MetalGuy, I don't think anyone cares too much 07:43 ^ 07:43 ^ 07:44 All of that 07:44 But here's a suggestion, try being less annoying and start saying stuff that makes sense 07:45 Hiya Bowz 07:45 Hello 07:45 'sup guys 07:45 Hai, CEO. 07:45 Pls hug the bowz 07:46 That video.... 07:46 I would, but... 07:46 Claws. 07:46 GIVE HIM BENEFIT OF THE DOUBT. 07:47 WE GOTTA GET SPAAAAUNGEBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWB BACK 07:47 Though I fell like he's trying to troll but isn't as good as he thought he was 07:47 WE NEED SOME WHEELS 07:47 feel 07:50 ded 07:50 Die 07:51 Ehh 07:51 Welp 07:51 @Noah 07:51 You gtg? 07:51 Not yet, but soon I assume 07:51 ... 07:51 Hello 07:51 soup 07:52 nus is back 07:52 Hi. 07:52 lel 07:52 Please don't talk about dicks this time. 07:52 ^ 07:53 Just did that to get banned P: i will stop. 07:53 Who's been drawin' dicks 07:53 Nus is back.7 07:53 Why would you want to get banned? 07:53 @Len But everyone talks about expanded dongs here 07:53 Wait 07:53 (DK) 07:53 You hate vine but you like Vinesauce? 07:53 idk it wouldnt matter to me much i just come here to watch the chat 07:53 k 07:54 DDDDDDDDDDDD 07:54 Extra Ds 07:55 Brb. Made some guuuuuuuuuuuuuuud Cali Sprites. 07:56 BonziBUDDY 07:56 Is our ruler 07:57 Is he in mugen yet? 07:57 Sadly not 07:57 Some guy named "Super :3 " is making him. 07:57 He has a move where he corrupts the opponent's health. 07:57 I think I have a video 07:57 *I think the creator made a video 07:58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UFdXvsScXVM 07:59 ... 07:59 ded 08:03 The hell? 08:08 Well 08:08 Baaaaaaaaaaaack! 08:08 08:08 it's dead here 08:09 Yay 08:09 Welcome back 08:09 Oh yeah like I was saying I was pretty interested in those timmy turner sprites 08:09 HI 08:12 ded 08:13 hi 08:13 I made something new on Soundcloud 08:13 I saw that logo for the F Team. 08:13 Hello 08:14 I messed around with another song 08:14 https://soundcloud.com/expandfaf/this-sounds-like-a-garbage-can-rolling-down-5-flights-of-stairs 08:14 IDK why 08:14 :p 08:15 I want to learn how to make better mashups tho 08:16 The F-Team logo was just something simple was all 08:17 brb 08:17 I'll also brb 08:18 Cali Bear's Shoe Helicopter Graphix: Done. 08:21 Next week 08:21 next week 08:21 next week 08:21 next week 08:23 I'm this close to becoming 17 08:25 Cool 08:27 AIAMBAKKU 08:28 Jenngra is ded gone... 08:29 Is there any way to move a entire animation's position? 08:29 As in, a easy way? 08:30 idk 08:30 You're shyte out of luck, I think. 08:30 Happy early birth... fak 08:30 You can only shift indiv frames, I think. 08:30 ...? 08:30 Indiv? 08:30 Individual. 08:30 Oh 08:31 I've got a 61 frames animation... 08:31 So... 08:31 Here i go... (sigh) 08:31 Aww, dagg... Jenn's gone. 08:31 61 frames?! H-H-HOW?! 08:32 Hello 08:32 Hey 08:32 @Taur intro 08:32 My internet keeps messing up 08:32 Screencap or something? I wanna see this... 08:33 Hello 08:33 Just a common intro 08:33 Well, not THAT common 08:33 (as in, not a point-and-talk cliche intro) 08:33 61 frames doe...? 08:34 That's not much, really 08:34 Does he jumpscare the player with his portrait? 08:34 5 and a half second it takes 08:34 And no 08:34 Nothing about blue will be related to portraits 08:34 Well, except his portraits 08:36 Hello 08:36 I've also introduced new elements in TCGQ 08:36 I'll upgrade to Windows 10. 08:36 K 08:36 Bye 08:36 @Jenngra wut? 08:36 Sqack has a kid now 08:36 It's coming out in a month. 08:37 Oh 08:37 Hi. 08:37 Ah, ok! 08:37 It still didn't came out? 08:37 Hello 08:37 @Jenngra I've finished the Shoecopter sprites. 08:37 They're giving Windows 7 users and Windows 8.1 users free upgrade. 08:37 ^ 08:37 Hello 08:37 I'll proly get it too 08:38 same... 08:38 Wonder how the spritesheet looks like so far. 08:38 Pretty gud, IMO. 08:38 (Than I'll be able to test the unfinished Xbox 360 emulator) 08:38 *then 08:39 I can send what I've done so far (Basically frankenspriting bits of the initial sprite into minisprites to frankensprite, plus the Shoecopter) 08:40 TCGQ: Now Sqack's a fathet 08:40 -*father 08:40 Hello 08:40 happy birthday iran 08:40 My birthday is next friday 08:40 July 3rd 08:41 You made Cali Bear fatter too right? 08:41 Errr... 08:41 nope. 08:41 He looks fat enough, IMO. 08:42 K. 08:43 @iran 08:43 It's actually kinda easy for me to sprite if I just do the frankensprite method. 08:43 are you back in mugen 08:45 Using bits and pieces of other sprites? 08:48 Not really... 08:48 It's hard to explain. 08:48 I extract the body parts from the initial sprite... 08:49 . 08:49 and then make other versions of the bits for frankenspriting use. 08:49 Hola 08:50 In short: I copy him, take him apart, and make new body parts from the bits. 08:50 @Taur can i put those bits on my Cali Gear? 08:50 :} 08:50 So far, it's working great. 08:50 :} 08:50 You got my reference, didn't you? 08:51 Yup. :} 08:51 ... 08:51 Uh... 08:51 I will have to leave the chat temporarily 08:51 I need to rip a big arse animation 08:51 Bye. 08:51 Guess i'll post a thread for help with some coding... 08:51 Bye 08:52 Bye... 08:53 Hello 08:53 I'll be here quick for now 08:53 Hi. 08:54 k 08:56 :} 08:56 :( 08:56 i fucking hate my life 08:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2JmvxXo1tuo 08:57 Crazy Mukuro takes on REEEEY. 08:57 er 08:57 Rei and WABOWT combined. 09:00 . 09:01 ded 09:01 Squishable and Squashable Grab: Done. 09:01 Hello 09:01 Thread:89548 09:01 Hey 09:01 For anyone who's knowledgeable... 09:02 Yeah? 09:02 The link i just posted 09:03 Ahh yeah I know that issue, I dealt with it before 09:04 ... 09:04 Do you know how to solve it? 09:06 No, never could solve it 09:06 :c 09:07 Thoug I think you could go to mugen free for all or mugen guild and ask for help there 09:07 "Dealt with it before" 09:07 Yeah? 09:08 I'll keep the thread there for a while before doing so... 09:08 Ok 09:09 Hey ma buddies, I'm not staying, just asking you to check this important thread 09:09 Thread:89550 09:09 ... 09:09 For real, it's not another of my bullshit 09:09 Hey french 09:09 Heh 09:09 Just a suggestion 09:10 Hey TMC 09:10 So, have a good night, and eat your soup 09:10 bai 09:10 This seems like today is the "Thread Creating" day 09:10 Bye 09:10 Bye. 09:10 See ya 09:10 Be cool 09:10 And don't piss in the wind 09:10 i had to 09:12 How do I support? 09:12 09:12 As a reply? 09:12 Yeh 09:12 Thank. 09:14 I haven't gone to an arcade in like... weeks. 09:15 Me neither, apart from Arcade Intros... 09:19 ded 09:19 Yoshi's reason is slightly weaksauce. 09:20 The Saltypedia Wikiis kinda... bad. Like... the quality and number of pages aren't the same as the database. 09:20 ... 09:20 Yeh 09:20 It's abandoned i think 09:21 Plus, not every single character is are rips/ports and such, 09:21 In fact, most are original or edits with entirely new functions. 09:21 http://vinisback.deviantart.com/art/Fifi-La-Fume-as-Nicole-Watterson-542249434 09:21 ... 09:22 ew ZEE QUEEN 09:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ew97jJgAnw 09:23 I must say, that is rather unappealing. 09:23 @TAS 09:23 This is why I'm starting to doubt that Vin is secretly a furry. 09:25 What's up with him and furry animals? 09:25 Though there is nothing wrong with being a furry, I strongly advise anyone who is to not draw the art if their art-style isn't perfected yet. 09:26 ^ 09:26 yeah 09:26 Wlan's art style is most certainly not perfected 09:26 *Vin 09:26 Whatever 09:27 Yeah it isn't 09:27 Wait, that's Wlan? 09:27 I think he isn't 09:27 when he compared his old art to his new art, his old art was better 09:27 I honestly think vini and wlan is the same person 09:28 ^ 09:28 But meant it's not the same account 09:28 Ah. In that case, the point is reinforced. He already has a lot of negativity towards him as it its... 09:29 Yeah, anyone can make another account, I can easily make anew account named Aidsman284 and no one would know 09:29 a new 09:29 ... 09:29 I made another account that no one knows it is me B) 09:29 Idk which emote to use so i chose the one that came first in my mind 09:30 I haven't made a proper account yet. (WHAT) 09:30 Yeah, though I like to stick to my original account 09:30 My deviantart account won't let me comment 09:30 @Taur wut 09:30 Oh, i mean i have a sockpuppet on wikia 09:30 *meant 09:30 I only have one dA account 09:30 Oh. 09:31 Though i may make a blue plz in a near future 09:31 Can'r stop listening to T&T's Cross Examination theme. 09:32 But yeah, I don't have a DA Account yet. 09:32 ...A proper one, yet. 09:32 Go on, create one... 09:33 I need to create a lot of crap before I could... 09:33 http://geekvox.com.br/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/its-free-300x209.jpg 09:33 Whadda mean? 09:33 You don't really need to submit art to create a account 09:34 It won't let me use the same E-Mail for two different accounts, I mean. 09:34 Oh 09:34 Yeah 09:34 Hello 09:34 hi 09:34 http://mugenfreeforall.com/index.php?/topic/23461-orange-hulk-edit-of-owas-hulk 09:34 I was trying to comment on one of the spritesheets you posted on DA @Taur 09:35 What? 09:35 Brb 09:35 I don't even post stuff there, and secondly, I don't even have a recognizible account there! 09:35 @TMC 09:35 Oh I thought you was jarquin? My bad :/ 09:36 Lel. It's all good. 09:36 Lol 09:37 I'll make one eventually, though. 09:37 ... 09:37 I'm back 09:38 Yay! 09:38 wb 09:38 YAYYYYYYYYYYYY 09:39 Ded. 09:39 * Jenngra505 wonders how Cali Bear sprites look so far. 09:39 Purple on green is indeed recognizable as jarquin's icon 09:40 They look pretty good, actually! 09:40 ... 09:40 I think he wants you to host it 09:40 ... Oh. 09:40 Whydidntyasayso,sillybur! 09:41 http://mugenfreeforall.com/index.php?/topic/23461-orange-hulk-edit-of-owas-hulk/ Shameless self promotion 09:41 ... 09:41 https://www.dropbox.com/s/vcfkwmtbgzp2ab8/CaliBur%20sheet.png?dl=0 09:41 Lol 09:41 Here you lot go. 09:41 Is he any different than a paletteswap? 09:41 Probably noy 09:41 Yes 09:42 @Jenn have you seen my thread? 09:42 Sped up most moves. 09:42 Super armour is gone. 09:42 Buffed up defence, but lowered attack. 09:42 COMBO ABILITY! YAY! 09:42 He is now orange. (Duh.) 09:42 New big portrait. 09:42 Meteor in Gamma Crush doesn't have fire and is larger. 09:42 Not, but nevermind 09:42 But Zotiphun looks good in a Green BG Though! 09:42 @Nodog 09:42 That'd be better off as grey hulk 09:43 I wanted to fill the Secret Characters slot :P 09:45 ...Still waiting on Jenngra's opinions. 09:46 the shoe copter looks eh 09:46 i couldn't even tell what it was supposed to be at first 09:48 Mixing different pixel resolutions is weird 09:48 ^ 09:48 ^ 09:49 The Guy did it doe. 09:49 (From IWBTG). 09:49 The Guy doesn't focuse on sprite quality actually 09:49 Neither does Bur. :} 09:50 What is with different pixel resolutions on The Guy? 09:51 ...Oh wait. 09:51 ? 09:52 I confused the MUGEN The Guy with his homegame version, my bad. 09:52 But it's still a point. 09:52 Oh 09:54 But if it bugs Jenngra, I'm certainly changing it. 10:00 ...If he decides to unhibernate. 10:01 Cali Bur likes to hang on tight with his bed 10:01 (heh) 10:01 There's also a few things in the readme Jenngra sent that I do not understand right. 10:02 (suggestive) 10:03 "Hang on Tight - B, F, Punch: Cali Bear runs towards the opponent and warns him to hang on tight." Is literally what Jenngra said as one of the specials... 10:03 I dunno how to sprite this 10:03 I think it's a grab 10:03 Nah. 10:03 (BRB) 10:03 I can sprite it. 10:03 Paralyze the enemy? 10:03 @Taur K 10:03 K 10:04 ... 10:04 https://www.dropbox.com/s/0peabtl7ahtpty4/tst.gif?dl=0 10:05 Blue's intro 10:06 sarcasm0/10 not portrait related/sarcasm 10:06 Nah. 10:06 It's fine as ist. 10:06 *is 10:06 I don't like the fact that the physics aren't too good 10:06 7/10 i guess 10:07 https://www.dropbox.com/sh/fgtdsz4uekrtj7n/AAB8DeNf9JbYeP6X2kk900F5a?dl=0 10:07 The thing he's in can be one of those 4 things 10:08 (note: the intro comes from one of the source games) 10:08 ded 10:10 ...guess i'll work on Blue's other intro 10:15 Really Interesting Fact You Guys May Know About Already: 10:15 ... 10:15 Post-Crash SvK-style Mega Man has Rush following him now. 10:15 40% of people who play video games are women oh 10:15 Dafuq is Crash? 10:16 When my computer literally gave up when it was booting up. 10:16 I call it the Crash 10:16 Oh 10:16 well anyway 10:16 here's a screencap: http://puu.sh/iDTRy/8a48f6f99c.png 10:16 That's kinda-sorta self-centering 10:16 wot 10:17 I though "The Crash" was a Archie Comics event 10:17 oh 10:17 I'm not really clicking the image 10:17 SvK doesn't interest me 10:17 the reason why I call it The Crash is because it's kinda like I lost my files and stuff 10:18 But in all seriousness, major things were lost in the crash 10:18 @Gudine 10:18 The SvK gameplay? 10:18 Like System32? :} 10:19 I mean the entire SvK idea 10:19 when I type "the" in the search bar the first thing that comes up is "the entire bee movie script" 10:19 You mean the idea of Infinite Possibilities. 10:19 Right? 10:19 @Faves 10:19 Unless you prove me wrong, SvK is just a MvC wannabe 10:19 Really? 10:19 ye 10:19 Back. 10:19 Welcome back 10:19 @Faves wut 10:19 well shit 10:19 You sure like Bee Movie 10:20 @Len but he already has a stun move... 10:20 @Taur https://www.dropbox.com/sh/fgtdsz4uekrtj7n/AAB8DeNf9JbYeP6X2kk900F5a?dl=0 10:20 Someone released an edit of Zvitor's John Stewart 10:20 Time to maka da article on it 10:20 ... 10:20 @Brawl 10:20 What does it change? 10:20 I hope it's not a rapist edit... 10:20 https://www.dropbox.com/s/0peabtl7ahtpty4/tst.gif?dl=0 10:20 Meant that link 10:20 And I also hope it's not some shitty MMV edit either. 10:21 does it replace John's sprites with Guy's? 10:21 I'm still confused on the cali bear's hang on tight special... 10:21 It is a horrible MMV edit 10:21 The guy said he was inspired by Duracellor 10:21 OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 10:21 https://youtu.be/6X708RjiJ1I?t=8s 10:21 D: 10:21 This. 10:22 Aw fuck did he beat me to it? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=buKE47ef5nw 10:22 oh no he didn't. few 10:22 Phew 10:22 Ok, I see the quote, but I still don't understand the attack... 10:22 OH. 10:23 The border of the screen? 10:23 He punches the opponent 4 times. 10:23 While running. 10:23 @Brawl Jenn just hung on tight 10:23 Oh. 10:23 Ok. 10:23 And then a final headbutt hit? 10:23 While damaging if it misses he'll crash into the wall and damage himself. 10:24 @Jenngra also, your thoughts on the sprite sheet? 10:24 Shoecopter could be more detailed (due to it being bigger) 10:25 You mean to change the pixels on the shoecopter to the same as reg Cali's? 10:25 Wait 10:25 Cali Bear has kirby-like eyes? 10:25 'cos if you're asking for shading and crud, you're bug outta luck. 10:25 I can do the shading. 10:25 I did mean shading and crud. 10:26 is duraceller a good author/editor? 10:26 I see. Also, Len offered to make the In-Between Frames for animation, and doing sprites that are too difficult for me to do. Accept? 10:26 I have heard some things here and there 10:28 Wait, should the pixels on the copter outline be shrunk to the regular tiny size? Or is it fine the way it is? 10:29 I accept. 10:29 Len's help. 10:29 @Len you in, boi. 10:32 yey 10:33 So glad I actually got shet done on Cali today. 10:34 .. 10:34 . 10:35 Someone knows how to make alternating intros? 10:35 As in, battle intros, not story intros 10:36 Can I put an NSFW warning for a char that has an NSFW file in its folder? 10:36 I think so 10:37 @Taur 10:37 Which character? 10:37 Dark Magician Girl. 10:38 DMG has something NSFW in her folder? 10:38 Yup. 10:38 Last time when I had NvC I didn't see anything NSFW. 10:38 NvC? 10:38 Windindi's little project thingamabob. 10:38 Hi. 10:38 Hello 10:38 10:38 HYESZ 10:38 It's DJ Xtool's version. 10:38 (falcon) 10:38 (hyesz) 10:38 Truth is harsh 10:39 YES 10:39 YES 10:39 * Gudine made a pun 10:39 YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES 10:39 (hyes) 10:39 now rip Ryuko's SDM 10:39 You do it 10:39 :} 10:39 I'm putting the warning anyway, I clearly see the NSFW image. 10:39 Lel... 10:39 Ryuko? 10:39 @Gud 10:40 Kamekaze's version. 10:40 Not that cheapo char. 10:40 Tiki also have a NSFW sprite 10:41 @Gud 10:41 Which one? 10:41 @Guide how so? 10:41 There's only one Tiki 10:41 :p 10:41 I think so at least 10:41 Anyway, it's in her warner-style thunderstruck animation 10:42 Testing. 10:42 How NSFW is the image 10:42 ? 10:42 Nude 10:42 @Doom me? 10:42 http://fc04.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2011/100/c/a/tiki_electrocuted_by_xenomic-d3dmzgo.png 10:42 I don't see anything pornographic... 10:42 I can see her genitalia... 10:43 ... 10:43 @Both Taur and Gudine 10:43 @Gud 10:43 Wait 10:43 You can? 10:43 Of course, i only seen it on her NSFW 10:43 Well 10:43 Idk what genitalia means 10:43 Can it be the feminine one too? 10:43 @Doom It has half-exposed bewbs. 10:43 *SFF 10:43 That's what i meant 10:43 @Taur Are nipples showing? 10:44 @Doom Yus 10:44 Then NSFW 10:44 is it like this 10:44 ? 10:44 @Guide nope. 10:44 Ok 10:44 @Gudine Genitalia/Genitals are the reproductive organs 10:44 Yeh 10:44 I thought so 10:46 Anyways, DMG Is now marked as NSFW, joining like four others. 10:46 Tiki's Jedah compatibility grows her ears... 10:47 I'll not post a link to nsfw pic 'cuz nsfw 10:47 Me neither. 10:48 Of COURSE, one of the kajillion Donald Edits is one of the few NSFW bunch. OF COURSE. How utterly predictable... 10:49 I accidentally put delete template on Tiki. 10:49 But then I put NSFW template for correction. 10:49 Lel 10:49 Ha! 10:49 Epic Fail. 10:50 I was actually editing Tiki to put Shin Monsho no Nazo sprites... 10:50 Man, that sucks. 10:50 . 10:50 @Taur what sucks? 10:51 That you were editing at the same time. 10:51 Oh 10:51 I mean the character itself 10:51 Not the articl 10:51 E 10:51 Ha! Len's summary is hilarious. 10:52 Modification for the Cali Copter. 10:52 He'll be jumping off from the area where the door would be on an actual helicopter. 10:52 Haider m8 10:52 thank goodness! 10:52 Hello 10:53 i just found the best thing ever 10:53 ? 10:53 I can be in here agin! 10:53 http://agar.io ? 10:53 @Jenngra welp. Now I gots to edit s'mmore. 10:53 no 10:53 @Dark kewl 10:53 that's about the 1700th best thing 10:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tWbLkXhGEmo 10:53 this 10:53 Aw, come on..! 10:53 ... 10:53 Hi 10:54 Anyone mind taking over my shift from Cali Bear spriting? I kinda gotta go real soon. 10:54 @Hydron Ur So Gay never heard that music 10:54 k 10:54 Hello 10:54 Len could take over. 10:54 I hate this internet!!!! 10:54 I hate this internet 10:54 I hate this internet 10:54 I hate this internet 10:54 I hate this internet 10:54 I hate this internet 10:54 I hate this internet 10:54 I hate this internet 10:54 I hate this internet 10:54 /\ 10:54 Was trying something with modem router a second 10:54 basically, a song talking shit about 99% of the girls in social media 10:54 Jenn fix dis 10:55 @Len pls. 10:55 i forgot unicode is summadat risky shiet 10:55 also, ↑ 10:55 do you even unicorncode taur 10:55 even tho it's alt code but whatever 10:56 Wut. 10:56 ☻ 10:56 ↑dis should become emote 10:56 *emote tag 2015 06 26